Guerreiro da Luz (Final Fantasy XIV)
thumb|250px|Um grupo de Aventureiros. O Guerreiro da Luz também conhecido como Aventureiro, Escolhido de Hydaelyn, O Herói de Eorzea, e O Campeão de Eorzea, é o personagem criado pelo jogador em Final Fantasy XIV, que serve como o protagonista do jogo. O personagem do jogador assume o papel de um aventureiro em Eorzea durante a Sétima Era Umbral que se junta a uma das três Grandes Companhias de Eorzea e mais tarde torna-se um membro dos Scions of the Seventh Dawn. O Aventureiro pode ser uma das seis principais raças de Eorzea: Hyur, Miqo'te, Roegadyn, Lalafell, Elezen, e Au Ra . Nas cenas em CG e na maioria dos trailers do jogo, um Hyur Midlander aparece representando o aventureiro, aparece como um Archer na abertura da versão 1.0, como um Warrior na cena Fim de uma Era, nos trailers de A Realm Reborn, e se muda para um Dragoon na abertura de Heavensward e como um Samurai na abertura de Stormblood. Perfil Personalidade Enquanto a personalidade do aventureiro é criada pela preferência do jogador, ele é inicialmente descrito em cenas como estoico e silencioso, muitas vezes respondendo aos outros com um aceno de cabeça. Eles estão sempre dispostos a ajudar os necessitados. Após os eventos que levaram ao Heavensward, as emoções do aventureiro tornam-se mais pronunciadas e o jogador recebe mais liberdade sobre seu personagem através de respostas de múltipla escolha, embora existam raros casos em que as emoções do aventureiro se tornam mais expressas independentemente da entrada do jogador. Em um ponto, o aventureiro fica furioso ao ponto de querer atacar a Emmanellain de Fortemps por sua tentativa em pânico de transferir a culpa após uma ordem para derrubar a líder de um protesto, e é faz piadas em vários pontos de Heavensward. O Guerreiro da Luz lamenta a morte de Haurchefant, mas continua a honrar sua memória. Quando eles se reencontram com os Scions, Papalymo Totolymo observa que eles parecem mais cansados do mundo e robustos. O Guerreiro da Luz é incerto sobre seu futuro uma vez que sua missão esteja completa. Quando perguntado por Sor Aymric durante uma reunião social privada sobre o que eles queria para si mesmo, não como um Scion, o Guerreiro da Luz é surpreendido como se nunca tivesse considerado e é incapaz de responder. Durante os eventos finais de Stormblood, o Guerreiro da Luz controla suas emoções e raiva. Mesmo em face dos insultos e das palavras cheias de ódio de Asahi, o Guerreiro da Luz não morde a isca, sabendo das condições políticas. Nos momentos finais de Yotsuyu, o Guerreiro da Luz oferece conforto e condolências, apesar dos crimes que ela havia cometido ao seu povo. As missões de Dark Knight mergulha na psicológico do aventureiro. Fray é uma manifestação de ressentimento e raiva reprimida por ser visto como uma arma ou um menino de recados, com os verbetes da jornada se referindo a uma admiração de Fray por expressar as próprias frustrações do aventureiro sem se preocupar com as consequências. Fray também é uma manifestado do desejo do aventureiro por um tutor nas artes das trevas, já que eles não têm um ponto de partida satisfatório para aprender a se tornar um Cavaleiro das Trevas além do Cristal da Alma e devem ensinar a si mesmos. Mais tarde, sua tristeza se manifesta como Myste, um menino parecido com Ysayle Dangoulain e Haurchefant Greystone, como uma representação das vidas que o aventureiro tomou simplesmente porque eles ou seus aliados se opuseram e por serem incapazes de salvar. aqueles perto deles. História O Guerreiro da Luz se torna um membro do Scions of the Seventh Dawn depois de ser descoberto por um Scion na região em que o jogador começou. A união deles com Scions marca seu ponto de virada como uma organização eficaz graças à habilidade do Guerreiro como portador do Echo para entrar em contato com os primals] sem medo de escravização, e suas proezas de combate junto com a bênção de Hydaelyn. O papel do Guerreiro da Luz além de seu papel na história principal é decidido principalmente pelas atividades e escolhas feitas pelo jogador. O progresso em certos classes ou disciplinas tradicionais tem uma medida de mudança nos diálogos, como com Estinien Wyrmblood reconhecendo o status do Guerreiro como um segundo Azure Dragoon no Heavensward. "Sobrevivente do Meteoro", O Guerreiro da Luz em CG Este hyur, que age como um garoto-propaganda para Final Fantasy XIV, é utilizado para representar o jogador quando o modelo criado pelo jogador não pode ser usado, como em cenas CGI pré-renderizadas. Ele apareceu pela primeira vez em imagens promocionais e na abertura da versão 1.0, e desde então aparece no vídeos e mídias promocionais relacionado com o A Realm Reborn e Heavensward. Conhecido como "Meteor" nas gravações de sequências dos eventos do 1.0 no disco Compilações de Lore da edição de colecionador de A Realm Reborn, e mais comumente como o "CG Midlander", muitos fãs simplesmente se referem a ele como "Hyur Midlander" (primeiro nome de um Hyur é o apelido Midlander). Ele é frequentemente mostrado ao lado de outros personagens, incluindo um Roegadyn Sea Wolf, dois Elezen Wildwood um masculino e um feminino, uma Miqo'te Seeker of the Sun, e uma Lalafell Plainsfolk, embora ele é seja o foco principal. Esses companheiros não aparecem na cena de abertura de Heavensward. No lançamento do Final Fantasy XIV original, sua classe foi apresentada como um Archer e um Gladiator. No entanto, a partir do Fim de uma Era para Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Renascer, o personagem é geralmente apresentado como um Warrior e é empunhando a Arma Relíquia Bravura. No Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, o personagem remove a armadura do guerreiro e a substitui por uma de Dragoon. Na expansão Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood ele muda para o traje de Monk e luta desarmado em suas aventuras através de Gyr Abania, enquanto aparece mais tarde como um Samurai em Kugane, lutando com uma katana. A partir do Patch 3.1, As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness, personagens quase idênticos ao Hyur Midlander e seus companheiros aparecem, desta vez como antagonistas intitulados os Guerreiros das Trevas. Os personagens têm nomes diferentes, sendo o Hyur Midlander chamado Arbert, e o restante, (Roegadyn Paladin), J'rhoomale (Miqo'te Archer), Naillebert (Elezen Black Mage) e Lamimi (Lalafell White Mage). Arbert compartilha o mesmo dublador que o garoto-propaganda do trailer de 1.0. Para jogar como o Guerreiro da Luz das CG, o jogador precisa simplesmente criar um Midlander Hyur masculino e continuar com as configurações de aparência padrão. Galeria ;Artes CGMidlanderCGArt.jpg|Arte promocional. Warrior Artwork XIV.png|Arte dos equipamentos de um Warrior por Akihiko Yoshida. FFXIV The Far Edge of Fate Artwork.jpg|Guerreiro da Luz na arte de The Far Edge of Fate. StormbloodJapaneseCoverArtwork.jpg|Key visual de Stormblood como um Monk. FFXIV Stormblood Monk.png|Render CG do monk para Stormblood. FFXIV Stormblood Samurai CG render.png|Arte como um Samurai. FFXIV A Requiem for Heroes Artwork.jpg|Guerreiro da Luz na arte de A Requiem for Heroes. ;Capturas de tela HyurSS4.jpg|Como um Archer na abertura do 1.0. Hero End of an Era.png|Testemunhando a queda de Dalamud. Hyur Warrior 1.jpg|Como um Warrior no Fim de uma Era. Hyur Warrior 2.jpg|Como um Warrior no A Realm Reborn. FFXIV HW WoL Dragoon.png|Como um Dragoon na abertura de Heavensward. FFXIV WoL Monk.png|Como um Monk na abertura de Stormblood. FFXIV WoL vs Lyse.png|Com Lyse na abertura de Stormblood. FFXIV WoL Samurai.png|Como um Samurai na abertura de Stormblood. ;Mercadorias Final Fantasy XIV Armor display.jpg|Réplica completa em escala da armadura do Guerreiro da Luz. XIV Armor Display 2.jpg|Outra réplica da armadura do Guerreiro da Luz. Etimologia Um aventureiro é uma pessoa que baseia a sua vida em atos arriscados. Vejá também Criação de Personagem (Final Fantasy XIV) en:Adventurer (Final Fantasy XIV) Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Personagens principais